HORO Y TAMAO UN VERDADERO AMOR
by anna carolina
Summary: ESTE ES UN FIC SOBRE TAMAO Y HORO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE


fue un día como cualquiera en la vida de tai hasta que después en un día era invierno y la cara de tamao mostraba preocupación se veía indecisa después se acerca a yoh y le digo.... retomando ese día tai mi protagonista se acerca a una tamao preocupada y temblorosa ella tenia ganas de confesarle algo a una persona. YOH: hola tamao que sucede.  
  
TAMAO: ha hola yoh eres tu.  
  
YOH: ¿tienes frió? si quieres te presto mi abrigo.  
  
TAMAO: no es necesario yoh oye tu conoces a horo horo muy bien cierto.  
  
YOH claro tamao para eso el es mi amigo.  
  
TAMAO: que bueno yoh pues sabes yo...  
  
YOH: si que susede.  
  
TAMAO: (tomo aire) quiero regalarle algo a horo horo sabes pronto se acerca la navidad y me gustaría regalarle algo.  
  
YOH: pero porque yo no veo algo de malo en que tu le regalarles algo tamao.  
  
TAMAO: es que tu no me entiendes sabes yo bueno yo tengo miedo. YOH: pero de que tamao dime.  
  
TAMAO: bueno te diré nunca pensé decírselo a nadie es mas no se lo he dicho ni a mi madre pero pensando tu eres mi mejor amigo y siempre he contado con tigo no es cierto.  
  
YOH: claro tamao siempre estaré con tigo en lo que sea pero dime tamao  
  
TAMAO:(roja y nerviosa) bueno es que ho...horo bueno el me gusta.  
  
TAMAO: tai responde tu que me sugieres que le de.  
  
YOH: no lo se yo se que lo que tu le des le gustara.  
  
TAMAO:(medio roja) tu...tu...lo crees.  
  
YOH: claro sabes lo mas importante es lo sencillo lo que salga de tu corazón aparte tu eres la que porta el emblema del amor no es cierto.  
  
TAMAO: si.  
  
YOH: entonces daselo.  
  
TAMAO: muchas gracias yoh no se como agradecértelo.  
  
yoh toma su hombro  
  
yoh: pero que tamao no creo que el te lo diga si nunca se los dices nunca lo sabra  
  
TAMAO: gracias yoh por cierto muchas gracias por apoyarme sabes tu eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
Tamao abraza a yoh muy fuerte en señal de gratitud y lo besa en la mejilla aunque horo se puso celoso  
  
EN LA CASA ASAKURA  
  
PILIKA ESTABA HABLANDO CON SU HERMANO  
  
PILIKA: hermano te noto muy raro que te pasa  
  
Horo: no nada pilika .no es nada .((sonrojao))  
  
Pilika: no me engañas hermano a ti te pasa algo  
  
Horo: no no es nada  
  
Pilika muy bien  
  
Horo:tambien te noto muy rara pilika  
  
Pilika cuando ve a ren pasar solo lo vio y se sonrojo  
  
horo:??? yo se lo que te pasa hermana (con su voz ronca)  
  
((ahora con su voz de alegre o de chiste)) eee te gusta el len  
  
PILIKA: quieres bajar la voz  
  
cuando horo vio a tamao platicando con yoh solo vio a tamao se sonrojo  
  
pilika :no te hagas hermano se que te gusta tamao  
  
horo: mmm vas a ver si dices algo hermanita  
  
pilika : no hay problema hermano  
  
pilika vio pasar a anna y le dice  
  
pilika :anna ayudame a mi hermano le gusta tamao pero el no sabe que hacer  
  
horo : ahí vas de chismosa  
  
pilika :disculpame hermano  
  
yoh tenia plan y ya se los habia dicho a todos  
  
entonces todos se sentaron a cenar yoh a lado de anna ren se sento y luego luego pilika agandalla lugar junto a ren y hasta que dejaron que tamao y horo se sentaran juntos entonces el que estaba a lado de tamao era manta que según se le callo algo bajo la mesa y con la cabeza hizo que tamao se pegara junto a horo y los dos sonrojados horo cambia el tema  
  
horo:yo sere el rey SHAMAN ajajjaj  
  
len :otro perro con otro hueso  
  
ya que todos anadban bagando por la casa cada quin haciendo ahí sus cosas  
  
cuando tamao se estaba poniendo la pijama horo sin querer la vio en ropa interior y se puso rojo rojo  
  
y luago hizo como si no hubiera visto nada tarde DESPUÉS horo y tamao salieron a platicar un rato entonces TAMAO Y HORO ESTABAN viendo el estanque  
  
TAMAO: HORO  
  
HORO:??  
  
TAMAO:ESQUE QUIERO DECIRTE ALGO .PERO ES DIFÍCIL  
  
HORO:???  
  
TAMAO:SE ACERCA POCO A POCO AL ROSTRO DE HORO Y LO BESA EN LA BOCA, CUANDO SE ESTAN BESANDO HORO LA AGARRA DE LA CINTURA Y LE SIGUE EN EL BESO PERO ADIVINEN QUIENES ESTABAN DE CHISMOSOS SOLO YOH Y PILIKA YA PARA VARIAR MANTA ANNA Y LEN ESTABAN POR ahí  
  
F_I_N SI LES GUSTO QUE BUENO SI NO NIMODO YA LO LEYERON ESCRÍBANME A CARO_CREAZYGIRL597@HOTMAIL.COM 


End file.
